Among The Stars
by hearts-and-minds
Summary: A girl and her search for a man nothing less than amazing


Have you ever wondered what was out there, past the outer rim of our solar system and out amongst those stars?

** Well** have you.

Most likely you have at some point in your life, as have I. Ever since I was little I would stare out my bedroom window and gaze up at the stars thinking about what _mysteries_ and _secrets_ those twinkling lights held.

That was just about it all I did was think, and I certainly never dreamed that I would actually get to see a real live extraterrestrial. However, when I was sixteen some of the most fantastic, well maybe that is a little over the top. Okay they were fantastic if you were in to the whole sic-fi thing as I was deafeningly into, okay back to my point.

These things happened with the spaceship crashing into big bin, the ghosts, things that call them selves the Cybermen, pepper pot looking things called Daleks , and the most strangest the walking fat. The _**weirdest**_ diet I have ever been on I can tell you that. Oops sorry got of topic again, well anyway, all of this stuff kept happing and every one was frightened, **yes,** even I was terrified though I was more amazed than any thing.

Well, after I was out school and my parents' house I began to do research on the events. As I got to looking, there at every place I would find a picture or talk of a man, and that got me curious. What was he doing there – was he helping – or somehow the cause of all of the disasters, as everyone was putting it. I did not know but I was going to find out.

I searched for him everywhere. I followed stories and rumors that I found on the internet. However, no such luck every thing I found turned out to me a dead end. There was one time that I was sure that I was on the right track. So, I raced off to investigate, but all the roads were blocked, and I could not get close enough to see anything.

After a while, I just gave up and got myself a real job, well what my mom considers one, and tried to put him out of my thoughts.

If I would have thought that I would have found him faster by not looking form him, I would have listened to my mother sooner. I was like most kids and thought that there parents were mental and belong in an institution. Who would have thought that they would have a clever idea certainly not me! Nevertheless, I guess every one has there moments. However, my mothers "helpful hints" did not go the way she intended for them to.

If anything it caused me to locate the one thing I was so obsessed with –something she did not want to happen – and make my life crazier than it all ready was.

I know this sounds crazy but I am happy that that happened; you know the make my life crazier part.

The first time I saw him it was as if every thing was in slow motion. You know like in the movies. I never imagined that it could fell as if the whole world has frozen still. I guess it was just of the shock of seeing him after all my searching.

My shift down at the shop had just ended, and I was on a bus heading back to my flat. Up until that time my life was just boring regality. That day was just your basic average day. At the shop, I had had a round a bout with a couple of impatient and demanding customers – not to mention idiotic – but nothing very important. Who ever said the customer is always right was a flipping idiot. Well anyway, just another day like any other.

I normally do not look out at the city as I ride by seeing that I am still stuck in this same old boring town depresses me. I do not know what made me look out that window but what ever it was, I thank it greatly. Because When I looked out, there he was. The man that I had found in connection to the entire weird and alien things that had happened, the one in the pictures, but those pictures did not do him justice.

In the pictures, they made him seem like your average Joe, but he was far from that. A whole air of mystery surrounded him, and even thought he was young, he seemed older than time. When I say that I do not mean tired and worn down – well maybe a little – but wise, powerfully, simply out of this world.

It took me a minute to realize that I was letting him slip away, to disappear in to the crowd. I could not let that happen not after all of the time I had spent trying to track him down.

I pulled hard on the line that lets the bus driver know you want off, and he hit the breaks so suddenly that it caused a few of the other passengers to spill what ever they were drinking. However, I did not care all that mattered was finding him. I ran off the bus, and I think I could here complaints hurled after me but none of that mattered anymore.


End file.
